Meito
Meito is the status of a sword. Overview In Japan, this means the sword has a history and is of legendary status. The blade is normally a quality blade which stands out above all other swords in its endurance and sharpness. A meito is sometimes associated with the warrior who wields it and becomes part of his identity. Regardless of who owns them, a meito is regarded with the highest respect in Japan and to be given a meito is to carry a great honor alongside it. Often warriors who lose in battle would have their meito taken from them by the victor, thus losing their honor alongside it, as to lose a meito is to disrespect the honor of wielding it. To wield a meito honorably, usually it would be passed down to them from master to pupil or from another family member. There exists several other methods alongside this which are acceptable but uncommon. Another method of gaining a meito honorably was to be offered it; this was usually to show of respect from one person to another. A warrior may also win it in battle against another warrior in a fair duel and thus be allowed to claim it as their own. To steal a meito or gain it using another dishonorable action is to show the meito disrespect, and warriors who do so were often frowned upon. To put the status of a meito in a western style of thinking, a meito would be considered on par in status with swords like Excalibur (which would be regarded as King Arthur's "meito" in the Japanese sense). 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords There are twelve . These seem to be the highest quality swords. *Yoru (Dracule Mihawk) *Shodai Kitetsu (Cursed) (Kitetsu) 21 O Wazamono Grade Swords There are twenty one . Their quality is one step lower than the Saijo O Wazamono. *Nidai Kitetsu (Cursed) (Kitetsu) *Wado Ichimonji (Kuina → Roronoa Zoro) *Shusui (Ryuma → Roronoa Zoro) 50 Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords There are fifty . Their quality is higher than the Wazamono but lower than O Wazamono grade swords. *Kashu (Mr. 11 → Tashigi) *Yubashiri (Ippon-Matsu → Roronoa Zoro → Destroyed) *Yamaoroshi (Billy → Tashigi) Wazamono Grade Swords There is an undetermined number of . They are sharp swords, and the lowest grade possible for a named blade. *Shigure (Tashigi) *Sandai Kitetsu (Cursed) (Kitetsu → Ippon-Matsu → Roronoa Zoro) Unknown Grade *Oto and Kogarashi are a pair of double-edged swords which belong to Shiki. * Shirauo: a nodachi wielded by Amande. * Pretzel: a longsword wielded by Charlotte Cracker. One Piece In One Piece, meito is often mistranslated as either part of the name of a sword (e.g. Zoro's Shusui is often recorded by fans as "Meito Shusui" instead of just "Shusui", ignoring the fact that meito is a status) or as a "renowned blade" (understandable given that if broken up, 名刀 gives 名 "renowned" and 刀 "sword"). Tashigi's dream is to free all the meito from the hands of criminals such as pirates. She believes the swords are crying because instead of being used for noble and honorable deeds, they are being used for criminal use. Her reason for tracking Zoro is to gain ownership of his meito, the Wado Ichimonji, which she believes is in the hands of a malicious person. As of yet, she has no victories over Zoro in her quest and, as far as readers know, while she has taken the swords Kashu and Yamaoroshi, she has taken none of the meito in her journey of justice, while Zoro still possesses Wado Ichimonji and has also acquired Shusui. Meito is translated simply as Famous Sword in the Viz Manga and Legendary Sword in the FUNimation dub. Trivia *Though there are many named swords in the One Piece world, many of which fall into the katana grades, only a few of them have been mentioned so far as "meito" when introduced. *So far in the series, Zoro has held the most meito to date. *Yoru, Oto and Kogarashi are the only Meito that doesn't resemble traditional Japanese katana so far, with Yoru and Durandal's appearance being based on European blades. Oto & Kogarashi on the other hand, seem to be double-edge Asian swords. *Eric claimed that the wind scythes created by his Kama Kama no Mi powers are as sharp as a Meito. References Site Navigation fr:Meito es:Meitou Category:Swords Category:Terms